


And Will Happen Again

by Medie



Series: Theogony [3]
Category: Caprica (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny. She talks about her destiny, God's plan, but she's so afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Will Happen Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/gifts).



Zoe leaves in the night.

Tamara doesn't need to sleep, doesn't feel tired, but she likes to try. She likes the ritual of it. She likes waking sprawled across the bed with legs tangled in soft sheets to the clear morning light. She likes it, so she indulges herself.

She's aware, of course, the entire time. She can feel V-World and the realms beyond hers, so she lets her mind wander. Lets herself travel through each of them without ever leaving the fortress. It's as close to dreaming as she can ever be, but she feels it still when Zoe goes.

Tamara stretches, rolls onto her side, lets the first light of morning spill into her room, chasing away the chill of night. Maybe it should rain today. She likes rain.

"Rain or snow?" she muses, not looking at the window.

"A goddess does as she wills," the familiar voice says. "When did she leave?"

"You know as well as I."

"No, I don't. This is―"

"―my realm, I know. You have no power here, I'm the goddess and you're the ghost." Tamara sits up, feels her hair fall against the bare skin of her back." She left last night, she's with her parents. I can't blame her for that."

She can blink and see them. The house that Zoe's father built for her.

"She's afraid of this." Tamara spreads her hands, sliding her palm over the sheets, feeling the fabric catch against her skin. She's not sure what she means, but she can feel the fear and knows that it isn't hers. "It's funny. She talks about her destiny, God's plan, but she's afraid."

"She can't see what she's becoming. My brother has that effect."

"You think he's her God?" Tamara rises, leaving the bed unmade and walks through the fortress. "The one that the monotheists follow?"

"Don't you?"

Tamara shrugs, changing the clothes on her body. Dark green fabric, heavy against the winter cool.

She smiles, seeing the sky in her mind. "Snow today, I think. She'll be back."

"You sound confident."

Tamara looks down at her hands, smooth and young as they'll always be.

"They'll leave her. This place won't. _I_ won't. We built it together. We'll keep building it together—what does he want?"

She watches dark eyes look away, sadness filling them. There are answers there and the pain of them pricks at her. "You betrayed us. Thousands of years ago, you betrayed us. Kobol and everything we loved lost. My heart--" She shakes her head. "For a long time, I was lost with it. My brother blamed my father. Blamed the children who'd betrayed us all."

"He isn't going to stop," Tamara says. She thinks of everything Zoe told her. Of Clarice, the bombing, the STO, apotheosis, and the 'heaven' she'd wiped away. "He's going to try again." She curls her fingers into fists and the skies go dark. "And I won't let him."

"Clarice wants a war," she says, later, when she finds Zoe in her room, waiting.

Zoe holds out a hand, wiggling her fingers with an inviting smile. "And you?"

Tamara pictures Caprica in ruins, Clarice Willow's 'children of God' marching over the dead and crushing their bones beneath metal feet.

"I say we give her one."

 


End file.
